


The Other Mother

by Charbonne



Series: Norsekink Prompts [4]
Category: Coraline (2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: norsekink, Dark, Gen, Loki Meets The Other Mother, Young!Loki, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charbonne/pseuds/Charbonne
Summary: Written for Norsekink:While Loki dreams, he visits another world.





	The Other Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, originally there was a prompt on Norsekink that had basically the title of "[Gen. Crossover with Coraline. A young Loki meets the other mother.](https://norsekink.livejournal.com/11219.html?thread=24251603#t24251603)" Basically the prompt was Loki travelling to the world of the Other Mother and becoming the target of her attentions. Unfortunately, as the original prompter had deleted their comment, I can't pull up the description. However, I can link you to the original prompt and fill I did, so I guess there you go!
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, I'm uploading all of my original Norsekink fills as I find them again. It's just taking me a bit of time digging through all of them. 8'D

_Nobody wants you._  
  
Loki snuggles into the woman's lap, her hand carding through his hair as he sleepily listens to a story the man is reading to him. He feels content for the first time in his life, which should disturb him. This isn't his mother or his father, but something just feels _so right_ lying here.  
  
_I am here for you._  
  
He listens, and wonders what his parents would think if he just disappeared. He knows Frigga would be heartbroken, but she would still have her golden son, not the son who seems ill-fit for their family. Odin probably wouldn't care, as he has never done so in his life. Thor would move on, and the so-called friends of his would remind him that there are still more adventures he could go on. Thor would forget, and Loki would be content here.  
  
He frowns at the thought, twisting it this was and that as he tries to figure out just what seems so wrong with that line of thinking. However, the man's soothing voice has him entranced, and Loki feels himself begin to relax and forget precisely what it was that disturbed him. Must have been something he was wrong about.  
  
He doesn't notice the needle and thread or the buttons. All he knows is that he feels content in a way he has never felt before as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
